


Dance With Me

by joyfulsongbird



Category: Hadestown - Mitchell
Genre: F/M, super softe, they softe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 14:40:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21357865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joyfulsongbird/pseuds/joyfulsongbird
Summary: Eurydice and Orpheus dance together at home, a slow waltz or simply just swaying. Even on days when they're exhausted and ready to go to sleep, they make time to hold each other close for just a few minutes.
Relationships: Eurydice/Orpheus (Hadestown)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Dance With Me

Summers brought more patrons to the bar, filled the space with people every hour of the day. Which left only a few people manning the bar, one of which often filled the night with music. Leaving Eurydice to fend for herself at the bar after Hermes went upstairs for the night, serving drinks and sipping water when she could. But by the time the night was over, Orpheus and Eurydice were both exhausted and dehydrated.

Orpheus takes Eurydice’s hand as they walk home, trudging steps late at the night. They had barely seen the sun all day, left early that morning when the sun was just coming up for early set up at the bar and they left, now, when the moon had long taken up in the starlit sky. He laces his fingers through hers, squeezing her fingers to get her attention when he looks over and sees her drooping eyelids.

“hey,” he murmurs, leaning down the bump her head with his chin. “almost home.”

She doesn’t say a word in reply, she leans her head against his shoulder carefully as they near their home. he watches her head, her bouncing bangs, far more lively than how she must feel right now. Far different than how Orpheus feels right now.

He unlocks the door, tugging her inside lightly. It’s too quiet, too dark, so he leaves her by the kitchen counter to turn on a couple of lights, illuminating the room in an eerie golden glow. He tries not to worry about her too much, the times he had looked over at by the bar that night he’d seen her either handing out drinks, shooing away suitors, or leaning against her elbow against the countertop, resting her chin on her hand with her eyes half lidded shut. Long days were coming about more and more often, so he tries to find ways to soothe the both of them.

When he turns back to her, she has her arms outstretched in his direction. As if her fingertips are the points of a compass, and his chest is the true North. Her palms facing starwards, but they can’t see the sky through the roof.

“dance with me.”

She says it loud and clear, in the silence of the house. He hears it ten million times, echoing over and over in his mind.

He’s too tired to sing as he goes to her, so he hums out a single note, over and over. One note for when his hands find her waist. Another as her arms wind their way around his neck, fingers tangling in his hair and settling at the nape of his neck. Reverberating first in his chest, then into hers, that rests so close to his heartbeat that he can feel her lungs rise and fall. Her stomach expand with each tiny breathe.

They don’t… dance, exactly. They move to the rhythm of the moment; the slow, sleepy tempo of late nights and tired sounds and quiet notes.

She hums a note back to him, an octave up. He smiles against her temple, before pressing a glacial slow kiss to the same spot.

The silence presses them closer and closer, until there is nothing around them but a slow dance, and a song made up of two voices, blending together in a house made of memories. He tries not to admire her too much, tries not to gush over the glitter in her eyes or spark of joy playing on her lips disguised as a little smile.

Finally, she’s pulling back enough to look him in the eyes, with that same smile pulling him to her level.

“You’re a good dancer, my love.”


End file.
